John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914)/Timeline
Chronology of John Edward Winblad (1855-1914) *1856 Birth on January 18, 1856 in Ytterlännäs parish, Sweden *1866 Family moves from Ytterlännäs parish, Sweden to Anundsjö parish, Sweden on January 24, 1866 (age 10) *1871 Run away from school in Härnösand, Sweden to work as a mate on a ship (age 15) *1871 Signing on in Härnösand on July 13, 1871 and signing off the ship on October 21, 1871 with Captain J.P. Lindström. John is 15 years old. *1872 Leaving Härnösand on May 29, 1872 to Liverpool *1874 Returning to Söderhamn on June 15, 1874 in a ship owned by C.M. Åberg *1875 Returning to Stockholm on June 17, 1875 *1876 Signing on in Härnösand on July 24, 1875 with Captain J. O. Stafverin and signing off the ship on Christmas Day, December 25, 1876 in New York City. This may be his his first trip to the United States and what gave him the idea to emigrate in 1883 or 1884. (age 20) *1879 Move to from Anundsjö parish, Sweden to Farsund, Norway on November 10, 1879 *1883 Marriage to Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) in Oslo, Norway *1884 Move to New York City from Farsund, Vest Agder, Norway *1886 Working as a laborer in New York City *1886 Living at 540 Canal Street, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, NY, 10013-1304, USA *1886 Birth of Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975), his first child, in New York City on April 5, 1886 *1888 Blizzard leaves 20 inches of snow in New York and New Jersey on March 11, 1888 to March 12, 1888 *1889 Living at 454 Washington Street, Manhattan, New York Co., New York City, NY, 10013, USA *1889 Birth of Mary Winblad, his second child, in New York City on August 12, 1889 *1890 US Census in April, later destroyed *1890 Death of Mary Winblad, his daughter, on July 4, 1890 *1892 Living at 447 Washington Street, Manhattan, New York Co., New York City, NY, 10013, USA *1892 Birth of Otto Edward Winblad, his child, on August 19, 1892 *1892 Death of Otto Edward Winblad, his child, on December 8, 1892 *1895 Working as a longshoreman *1895 Living at 294 West Houston Street, Manhattan, New York Co., New York City, NY, 10014, USA *1895 Birth of Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987), his daughter, in New York City on February 16, 1895 *1895 (circa) Move to Jersey City, New Jersey from Manhattan, New York City *1895 (circa) Purchase of 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, New Jersey *1897 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-3156, USA *1897 Birth of John Edward Winblad II, his child, on August 28, 1879 *1898 U.S.S. Maine explodes in Havana Harbor on February 15, 1898 *1898 U.S. President William McKinley orders a blockade of Cuba on April 21, 1898 *1898 U.S. Marines land at Guantánamo, Cuba on June 10, 1898 *1899 Buys land to build 437 Wayne Street *1899 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-3156, USA *1899 Death of John Edward Winblad II in Jersey City on September 24, 1899 *1900 Working as a longshoreman *1900 Family has a servant *1900 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey *1900 US Census with John Edward Winblad as Head of Household on June 5, 1900 *1901 Return from trip to Norway on August 2nd *1902 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-3156, USA *1902 Birth of Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977), his last child, on August 5, 1902 *1904 Treaty recognizing Cuba's sovereignty over Isle of Pines negotiated *1907 Isle of Pines no longer a US protectorate *1909 (circa) Sells 437 Wayne Street *1910 Move to Isle of Pines, Cuba from Jersey City, New Jersey *1910 Marriage of Anton Julius Winblad, his son, to Eva Ariel Lattin in Farmingdale, Long Island on April 17, 1910 *1910 Living at 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey on April 23, 1910 *1910 US Census with John Edward Winblad as head of household on April 23, 1910 *1910 Sale of 437 Wayne Street, Jersey City, New Jersey on June 24, 1910 *1911 John and Salmine return from Cuba to New York aboard the SS Saratoga on March 21, 1911 *1911 Birth of Norman Winblad, his first grandchild, on Isle of Pines, Cuba on May 23, 1911 *1912 Birth of Anthony Winblad, his second grandchild, on Isle of Pines, Cuba on September 9, 1912 *1913 (circa) Move to Jersey City, New Jersey from the Isle of Pines, Cuba *1913 (circa) Superintendent of Longshoreman in Jersey City, New Jersey *1914 Anton and Eva still on Isle of Pines, Cuba *1914 Anton is witness for marriage certificate of Maria Winblad and Arthur Freudenberg *1914 Marriage of Maria Winblad, his daughter, to Arthur Freudenberg on February 28, 1914 *1914 Visit to Farsund, Norway with Otto Winblad, his son, and Salmine, Maria stays in New Jersey *1914 Visit to Sweden from Norway *1914 Death of John Winblad in Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway on September 24, 1914 (age 58) Category:Timeline pages